Akkil Ostrick
|Row 4 title = Relatives|Row 4 info = Chandan Ostrick Kalland Ostrick|Row 5 title = Status|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |caption = "To walk the path of the damned is to know where they dwell. Their sins shall be my burden."}}Inquisitor Akkil Ostrick an inquisitor of the Scarlet Onslaught later recruited by the Army of the Truthful during the Dragonblight Offensive. He was a blood relative of High Cleric Ostrick the Zealous, with whom he bore a strikingly similar appearance. Akkil oversaw the Truthful-aligned Onslaught forces within Dragonblight as Marshal Governor, and was wanted dead Wintergarde. Near the end of the Dragonblight Offensive, Akkil was captured by Alliance forces, and was executed as an enemy of the Crown. History There are few remarkable things that Akkil accomplished in his career, both as a sorcerer and a crusader. He had a close relationship with his immediate family in both Chandan and Kalland. Much to the two's dismay, Akkil was roped away by the expedition to Northrend, where he later joined the Scarlet Onslaught. In the cold north, the despondent crusader had fallen into a deep depression that severed his connection to the Light, being convinced that the Crusade had failed, and that his family was dead. Depravity had made him susceptible to the occult activity brewing within the once holy rank of the Onslaught, and willing embraced the demonic magics they were utilizing against the Scourge. The years slowly warped in his mind into something much, much crueler and sadistic. Reunion When the Truthful made their expedition to Northrend in order to expand their ranks, Akkil was reunited with both Chandan and Kalland. Though he was overjoyed that he had not lost the family he cared for, the years he spent in the cold north practicing dark sorcery left his soul scarred forever. He was able to conceal this, however. Akkil was entrusted by the High Cleric to police the ranks of the Scarlet Onslaught and ensure they adhere to the doctrine of Truth, and so the newly appointed Truthful inquisitor was granted full reign over a reconstructed Onslaught outpost which was now named Fort Akkil in his namesake. As Marshal Governor, Akkil found himself struggling to tame the sadistic urges that gnawed at his mind, and now that he had an outlet, he was more than eager to dispense punishment to those who would question his authority. Akkil found his only liberation in carrying out cruel and merciless inquisitions on whomever he even remotely suspected sympathizing with enemies, and he was spurred into a near hysteria following the schism of New Lordaeron. During this time, rumors of the Marshal Governor secretly using demonic magic during his draconian interrogations began to circulate among the workers stationed within the fortress, but dissent was promptly silenced by both his regime and the commanding officer in charge of the Onslaught forces, Aelfric Hassler. Capture and Execution Following the siege on his holdings, Akkil was taken prisoner by the coalition forces of the Dragonblight Offensive. He was found guilty of many crimes, chiefly treason, and was sentenced to death by the Grand Alliance in Westguard Keep. .]]Category:Characters Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Clerics Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Deceased Category:Warlocks Category:Scarlet Onslaught Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Burning Legion Category:Human Category:Inquisitor